


Eclipse

by stardustchenle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Polyamory, alternative universe - celestial bodies, if not it's the real stars and planets, if stars/moon/sun are capitalised I'm talking about norenhyuck, moon jeno, renjun uses they/them, stars renjun, sun donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustchenle/pseuds/stardustchenle
Summary: Everybody knows about how much the Sun, the Moon and the Stars are in love with each other.





	Eclipse

The Stars check the complex clock on the wall which is running and ticking and working and raising and lowering the weights attached at its bottom, silver gears glistening as they rotate in a restless cricketing of mechanisms. It's time.

They push open the big wooden door leading from their kingdom into the Glass Room, entering and moving a couple of slow steps inside. Midnight-blue robes flow calmly behind them as magically embroidered stars fall from the hem of their clothes to follow their trail, float around the Stars’ body, delicately pose on their skin.

“Good sunset, Renjun,” calmly greets them the Sun.

“Good sunset, Donghyuck,” the Stars reply back, walking to the center of the Room as the Sun gets up from the throne to join them.

Donghyuck's robes are an ever changing flurry of yellows, soft oranges and peachy pinks, and bright splotches of light gleam on the floor for some moments where his previous steps have been.

The Sun and the Stars meet right above the emblem of the Three Sky Kingdoms that is embedded under their feet at the center of the pavement. They take a deep breath, and then they start to dance.

They twirl, they spin, they take light steps on the tip of their feet with arms stretched out to the ceiling and towards each other, sparing periodic glances out the majestic glass wall that bends up into a part of the roof as well.

They keep moving in unison until the first stars, the actual stars, not Renjun, start to appear in the now orange sky, and the sun is nearly out of frame in the big window.

Donghyuck's robes are then a deep bright red, and his hands are slightly less warm than before. Him and Renjun sneak a kiss in between the last steps of their shared dance, until the Sun has to disappear in the door at the left of the throne, with a silent agreement that they'll see each other again at sunrise.

The Stars continue to dance some more, until they stop with their right hand gracefully outstretched towards the door at the opposite side of the throne, their panting the only sound in the room.

They wait until the door opens and the Moon enters solemnly, pearlescent aura of light around him reflecting in his white hair and playing hide and seek in between the hems of his robes, which are floating and flowing like the waves of the oceans his associated celestial body controls.

“Good moonrise, Jeno,” greet him the Stars.

“Good moonrise, Renjun,” the Moon replies back, and the ritual repeats itself.

Later, when the sky is the colour of Renjun's clothes and silver lights decorate it just like wishes waiting to be made, the Moon and the Stars lay down on the throne room's floor to look out the big glass wall, heads joined together with Jeno's white-blonde hair contrasting against Renjun's dark one.

They trace patterns on each other's skin, as the Stars tell the Moon how they found Donghyuck that day. Renjun brings constellations to life for only them to see, and Jeno makes the moon shine a little brighter every time the Stars kiss him.

  


Some days, when the sky is particularly bright and clear, the stars have already disappeared in the morning. When the Sun enters the Glass Room he doesn't find Renjun, but instead the Moon waiting for him.

In that case they dance quickly, completing the sunrise ceremony as fast as they can so that Donghyuck can then run towards Jeno like he wanted to do since he first saw him, jumping up and throwing his arms around the Moon's neck. Jeno holds Donghyuck's waist and twirls him around as they both laugh loudly, and the sun out the window seems to shine as bright as ever.

  


Once in a great while there is a solar eclipse, the moon covering the sun in the middle of dark sky.

It's always a grand fest when it happens, people from all the Three Sky Kingdoms are invited to the party.

Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck then can finally dance together, all three of them, in the middle of a reverential silence from their functionaries, guards, castle inhabitants. Even humans on heart, looking up at the ceremony they're unaware of taking place above them, can feel the captivating magic that eclipses carry.

Renjun, Donghyuck and Jeno dance and dance and dance, until the moon finishes his slow journey and comes to a stop right in front of the sun as the stars are embracing them from all around.

After that moment, while all their kingdoms people are looking out the glass window in awe, Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck sneak out of the room together. They hide in one of the castle corridors while giggling like little kids and kissing among the three of them for all the little time they have, before the eclipse is over and they have to depart.

It's Yukhei, the head knight of the stars kingdom, who comes looking for them, silvery blush illuminating his nose and the apple of his cheeks as he shily informs them that their time has come while rubbing the nape of his neck.

The Stars laugh in a bright twinkle, getting up followed by the Sun and the Moon. They all enter the Glass Room together, reaching the center of the floor and getting into their starting positions while wearing matching pleased grins on their faces.

If the three of them all came back with messy hair, rosy cheeks and glossy lips, and if they smirk every time their hands touch during the ending dance, everyone around them pretends not to notice.

And the Sun, the Moon and the Stars? They're simply ecstatic, sharing fond looks full of a love that transcends time as they dance their goodbyes before retreating with a smile into each of the doors they came from, along with their kingdoms people.

They know they will meet again soon, always up there in the sky.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited about this fic! I really love the sky and poly ships, and I had so much fun writing this.  
> this is my second work out of 6 for this year AllRenZine, tune in tomorrow for the next one!
> 
> tell me what you thought, and come join me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/stardustchenle) !


End file.
